The Quest for Nagifar
by emication
Summary: Sequel to Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus. Barely a few months after the encounter in Egypt, a new adventure is ready to begin.
1. Prologue

+ Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Prologue  
+ Author: Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
+ Rating: PG-13   
+ Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
+ Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, romance  
+ Archive: Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
+ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend. ^_^  
+ Comments: //Lyrics// and *emphasis* and 'thought' and [flashback], some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.  
  
*~**~*  
New York, USA  
*~**~*  
  
The first thing Duo Maxwell saw when he woke up was an unfamiliar fan spinning overhead. Confused, he sat upright, looking around. It wasn't until his eyes rested on the bare back of Heero Yuy - doctor of archaeology, professor at Barnett College, and his lover - that Duo realized he had spent the night. He yawned suddenly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he stretched, coaxing the stiffness out of his shoulders. Duo was about to snuggle back under the covers when he looked over at his watch, cursing at the realization that it was Monday and he needed to get to his classroom in a couple hours.  
  
Duo couldn't help but smirk mentally. 'And here I thought I'd never see the day where Heero slept longer than me.' After briefly contemplating the best way to wake up his lover, Duo bent over and began to place gentle nips on Heero's bare neck and shoulders. The Japanese-American woke up with a groan, eyes still bleary with sleep. "What are you doing?" Heero asked, his voice sounding scratchy.  
  
"Waking you up," Duo explained as the nips became kisses. "It's seven o'clock. I know I wore you out last night, love, but I doubt that'll be enough of an excuse should you be late for class." Heero rolled onto his back, catching Duo's mouth with his own in a gesture that was slow and tender. Duo smiled when they broke apart. "As much as I'd love to stay here all day, I need to get into the shower now if I want my hair to be anywhere near dry by nine."  
  
"Want me to help?" Heero asked with a grin that was wickedly seductive.  
  
The longhaired man laughed. "Why the hell not? It's not like they can start class without us."  
  
*~**~*  
  
Despite the morning's distractions, Duo sauntered into the lecture hall fifteen minutes early whistling a cheerful tune. He entered his office, surprised to see that the door was unlocked, and stopped altogether at the man looking through his collection. Duo shrugged off his jacket and flung it on his chair as he observed the man. He appeared a little shorter than six feet tall, approximately in his fifties with graying blond hair and broad shoulders. He was picking through Duo's various texts, careful of the different religious idols that adorned the shelves of Duo's office.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, Mister Maxwell, just admiring your pieces. I'm sure that you're more interesting artifacts are not on display here, correct?"  
  
Duo inhaled sharply when the man focused his gaze on him. The stranger's eyes were a rich sapphire, deep, calculating, and Duo could tell that they absorbed everything about his surroundings. Duo knew this look well enough; it was similar to Heero's own. The man had the gaze of an archaeologist.  
  
"I'm sure you're not here just to ask about my collection," Duo crossed his arms, preferring to get to the point instead of having to suffer through small talk. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Mister Maxwell your studies in mythology are renown throughout the field of archaeology. Your knowledge is a very valuable asset, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to use it to help me on my search." The man pulled a small book out of his pocket, tossing it to Duo. "Page one hundred and twenty-three, second paragraph."  
  
Duo quickly skimmed through the text, frowning slightly at what he read. He had never come across this information anywhere. Certainly he wasn't as well read in Incan mythology as he was in the larger civilizations, but this he had never seen before. The story told of a great, white sea demon carrying gods that ended up in the great Incan Empire, demanding gold, food, water, and any other treasures the Incans bore. Duo's first instinct was the Spaniards, but the time period was far too early and the Spanish ships couldn't have navigated into the South Americans rivers. Not to mention the fact that Spanish ships simply did not resemble any sort of creature.  
  
"I have never heard of this before," Duo said, handing the book back over to the man. "It doesn't fit with any of the invaders that had contact with the Incas."  
  
"Nevertheless, I would like it if you would accompany me on the journey. From what I've heard of your skills, there's no other man I would prefer to join me."  
  
Duo bit his lip. "When would we leave?"  
  
"Right now." The man said with a simple wave of his hand.  
  
"But I have classes to teach."  
  
"I already cleared this with your supervisor. He will send in a temporary replacement until you return."  
  
"What would you hope to gain from this journey?"  
  
"Just the verification on whether this sea demon really was a creature of their mythology or if it was a trick by another civilization. This could turn out to be another Loch Ness monster, if you will, but these days archaeology has sadly been more about the profit than the discovery. This doesn't mean I won't pay you for your time, but archaeologists these days rarely go out unless they feel they will benefit in some way."  
  
Duo had to admit that he *was* curious, and if it turned out to be a fictional story in the end, at least he would be getting paid for his efforts. The man seemed so certain that there was a much bigger story behind the legend. Duo could only wonder as to what he would be submitting himself to if he agreed.  
  
"I'll be quite disappointed if it just turns out to be a wild goose chase," Duo said, extending his right arm. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you on this journey Mister...?"  
  
The man took Duo's proferred hand, shaking it firmly in his own. "Lowe. Doctor Odin Lowe, and believe me, Mister Maxwell, if any ounce on what I heard about your expertise is true, the pleasure will be all mine."  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Part 1

+ Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 1  
+ Author: Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
+ Rating: PG-13   
+ Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
+ Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
+ Archive: Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
+ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend. ^_^  
+ Comments: //Lyrics// and *emphasis* and 'thought' and [flashback], some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.  
  
*~**~*  
New York, USA  
*~**~*  
  
Classes got out for the day, bringing Heero Yuy to his lover's office to see if the other young man wanted something to eat. Since returning to the United States from their adventures in Egypt, Heero and Duo fell into a daily routine, becoming reaquainted with each other and trying to get used to one another in their lives again. That's probably why Heero was so surprised to find a note on Duo's desk addressed to him, telling Heero that he had been called out on an assignment and didn't know how long it would take, but he would write to Heero once he learned of further developments. For the first time in two months, Heero would be eating dinner alone.  
  
He put on his jacket, walking back home by himself when the blaring of a car horn made him turn around. Heero couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he wouldn't be eating alone afterall. The car pulled over, allowing Heero to climb into the passenger seat. "Quatre let you out of the house by yourself?"   
  
Trowa glared briefly from the driver's seat before pulling back out into traffic. "He was trying to get in touch with you, but it seemed you were hiding."  
  
"I just found out that Duo got sent on an assignment."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
Heero just shrugged in response.  
  
"Quatre found something new for us to look into. You familiar with Nagifar?"  
  
"A ship from Norse mythology made from the nails of dead men. It was used by giants to attacking Asgard at Ragnarok. That's all I can tell you off the top of my head." Heero looked out the window, noticing the heavy, gray clouds. It had been a cold and rainy fall which meant an even harsher winter.  
  
"Quatre got some leads that it might have really existed. We're supposed to start in Oslo and see where it takes us from there."  
  
"Even if Nagifar did exist, why would we need to go find it?"  
  
Trowa looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Treize is dead; without him, OZ is in shambles. You should get used to the fact that archaeology isn't a power struggle anymore and that these artifacts are sought after for museums."  
  
'Like the Winner Museum of Anthropology,' Heero added mentally. 'Quatre is too philanthropical to take over the family business. Quatre and his father are trying too hard to clean up the name his grandfather tarnished. He is a good businessman, but Quatre could never be cuththroat enough to keep the hold on the city his grandfather had.'  
  
After a few minutes they pulled up in front of the Winner mansion, Heero picking up the sound of laughter from inside the estate. "Are they having a party?"  
  
"It's the mayor's birthday. Quatre's grandfather is trying to wheedle his way to the major's favor. Quatre will be upstairs in his study, away from the festivities."  
  
Heero nodded. It wasn't that Quatre didn't like attending these things, but he didn't like how they made his family look. Trowa parked the car out back, allowing them to enter through the large kitchen to not disrupt the birthday party. Quatre was upstairs in his study up to his ears in books, as Trowa had suggested.  
  
"Heero, I'm glad you could come." The blond man frowned. "Was Duo not feeling well?"  
  
"Duo's...unattainable at the moment. He's on a search of his own and won't be able to come along this time."  
  
"I apologize for having to sneak you in the back. You know how my grandfather is. He has a good heart, I assure you, but he doesn't use it when it comes to the survival of his business. Father can't wait for him to retire so he can start fixing up the company and taking the tarnish off our name." Quatre smiled slightly. "You can sit down. Did Trowa inform you of my lead?"  
  
"Yes...he did," Heero sat in one of the large, leather chairs facing Quatre's desk. "I'll need more information that just to start in Oslo, though."  
  
Quatre chuckled. "Yes, of course. I have several texts if you want to take notes. Some rough illustrations based on descriptions, as well. Nagifar is said to resemble a great lizard. I'd say a dragon but none of the books compare it with the European or Asian dragons."  
  
Heero pulled out his leatherbound journal, finding a clean page and jotting down descriptions as well as sketches and any other information that might seem pertinent. The noise from downstairs seemed to be getting louder, and Heero couldn't help but wonder why Quatre was so kind with all he had to put up with growing up. No wonder he had spent so much of his childhood in the company of the Maganacs.  
  
"I packed you a bag since I knew you wouldn't have time to pack your own. I don't know how urgently you want to leave. Time isn't of the essence here, but Trowa's plane is ready to go."  
  
Heero looked over at where Trowa stood leaned against a bookcase. "Just the two of us?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Just like before."  
  
As much as Heero would have enjoyed his lover's company and knowing that Duo was safe, he fully understood that his love was completely capable of taking care of himself in a variety of situations. Duo adapted to situations naturally, and the brief time apart could only help their relationship grow. Heero could tell that Duo was still a little uncertain as to whether or not Heero would leave again, and returning from this assignment should erase any doubt in his lover's mind.  
  
"I hope you packed a lot of layers; it will be extremely cold in Norway around this time of year." Heero stood, tucking his journal back in his coat pocket.   
  
Trowa smirked. "It'll be warmer than the dig in Siberia."  
  
They turned to leave, Trowa giving Quatre a quick kiss goodbye when Quatre remembered something. "Guys, keep in mind that just because Treize is dead doesn't mean that OZ still won't be out there. They'll blame you for General Khushrenada's death no matter what really happened in that cavern, so watch out for each other."  
  
"Of course," Heero replied. "Just like old times."  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 1 


	3. Part 2

+ Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 2  
+ Author: Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
+ Rating: PG-13   
+ Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
+ Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
+ Archive: Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
+ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend. ^_^  
+ Comments: //Lyrics// and *emphasis* and 'thought' and [flashback], some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.  
  
*~**~*  
Lima, Peru  
*~**~*  
  
Doctor Odin Lowe watched as Duo Maxwell carried on a conversation with an old woman sitting outside a clay house on the outskirts of the city. The woman's skin was a dark, leathery color and she was missing more teeth than she had, but the longhaired young man had seemed convinced that she would be able to help. "Nosotros necesitamos descubrir el monstruo de la mar."  
  
She squinted her eyes, but whether it was at Duo's statement or because of the intense sunlight, Odin couldn't tell. "¿Qué?"  
  
"¡El monstruo!" Momentary disbelief seemed to flash across Duo's face. He was illustrating his message with his hands as he explained. "Está una cuenta con un monstruo blanco. Lo vino de la mar. Los incos piensaron que lo fue un dio."  
  
The woman just continued to stare with narrowed eyes until the information suddenly seemed to dawn on her. "Ahhh...sí, el monstruo de la mar. No lo veo pero pienso que vivían con el rey de los incos."  
  
"¿Con el rey?"  
  
"Sí. El monstruo querían muchas cosas de los incos. Lo trajó hombres más guapo. Los incos amorában los hombres muchos y ellos fueran muy triste cuando los cuerpos de estos dios muertó y sus almas volvieron al cielo."  
  
Duo looked over at Odin, a questioning look in his blue-violet eyes. "Gracias, señora."[1]  
  
"Well, what did she say?" Odin asked when Duo started walking down the street back towards the city.  
  
"An archaeologist and you don't even understand Spanish?"  
  
Odin looked like Duo had ruffled his feathers. "Japanese was all I ever needed to know."  
  
"Huh. Naze?"[2]  
  
Odin leveled a dark glare in the younger man's direction. "I'm already aware of your fluency in several languages, Mister Maxwell, which is one of the reasons why you are here. And to answer your question... Quite frankly, it is none of your business." Odin regained his calm composure. "Now what did the old woman say?"  
  
Odin could tell that the other man had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "She said that the demon brought beautiful men with it, and these men were treated like gods. The Incas were very sad when these men died and their spirits returned to heaven. She also said the demon lived with the king."  
  
"Do you believe her?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "No reason not to. I mean, the older people would remember the old stories better, which is why I asked her to begin with."  
  
"We'll find someone else to ask, just to be certain. I have an old contact in the city; she's viewed as the local witch doctor, if that term is still valid. If anyone can verify the old woman's story, it'll be her."  
  
The city grew to life as they continued to walk, street vendors selling fruit, llamas, and the beautiful feathers of exotic birds. A boy of about nine or ten approached the pair, holding out a bag full of trinkets that he claimed, in broken English, that they were unique gems found at the sites of the Incan cities. Odin raised an eyebrow, skeptically examining the piece of gold the boy held in his outstretched hand.   
  
It was in the form of a panther, crouched near the ground as if watching its prey and calculating the perfect moment to attack. The eyes appeared to be made out of a piece of turquoise that was a darker blue. It looked too new to be from any of the Incan cities, and Odin had to wonder which jewelry cart the boy stole his items from. He was about to tell the boy to run off and scam someone else when Duo kneeled in front of the boy, fast hands pulling a piece of currency from his pocket as he told the boy that there was something behind his ear.  
  
Saying the boy was surprised when Duo appeared to pull the money from behind his ear was an understatement. The longhaired American handed the money to the boy, who handed him the trinket and took off in the opposite direction before Duo could change his mind.  
  
"You've just been scammed," Odin thought he should suggest, but Duo's expression was a little smug.  
  
"Nah, worst he'll do with that is buy some candy. Or possibly brag to his friends about el gringo[3] he cleverly tricked. Besides, it reminded me of someone I knew. Once he starts after something he isn't satisfied until he gets it."  
  
After a few more minutes of walking through the market, Odin led them back into a shadier alley parallel to the market street, entering a home that had strands of teeth and pearls hanging near the door as windchimes. Odin knocked briefly before opening the door and motioning for Duo to enter.  
  
"Doctor Lowe," came a heavily accented voice from one of the rooms. He turned to meet dark eyes and rouged lips. "Was my grandmother expecting you?"  
  
"No, Anacleta, I don't think so. Can you tell her that I'm here and in need of her assistance?"  
  
"Of course, but I'm rather curious, who is your companion? Surely *that's* not Hikari's son..."  
  
"No, it isn't," Odin said sharply, clearing his throat before continuing. "This is Duo Maxwell, who is helping me on this search."  
  
She pursed her lips, seeming to mentally appraise Duo. "Pues, el señor es muy guapo." She said more to herself, seeming to think that no one else in the room knew her language.  
  
"Gracias, señorita. Pero yo ya tengo un amorado quien no sería muy contento si yo fui abandonarlo."[4]  
  
Anacleta blushed heavily in response, and Odin could only assume that it had more to do with Duo's knowledge in Spanish than what had actually been said. She seemed a little flustered, turning suddenly. "I'll go get Grandmother."  
  
When they couldn't hear her footsteps, Odin turned to Duo. "What the hell did you say to her?"  
  
Duo shrugged casually. "I thanked her for the compliment but told her I was already in a committed relationship that I don't plan on backing out of anytime soon. I didn't say anything crude, believe me. Being inappropriate to women certainly doesn't make me feel better about myself."  
  
Odin still wasn't positive. 'What could he have said to make her react like that?'  
  
"I can tell you still doubt me, but I'll let you in on a little secret: I don't lie. Ever. Also, Anacleta may be a pretty girl, but trust me, she isn't my type."  
  
She appeared at the bottom of the staircase moments later. "Grandmother is ready to see you now."  
  
They followed Anacleta in relative silence, Duo yelping out in surprise when señora Brujito's tamed ocelot jumped out of the shadows at the strangers. The señora herself was at the end of the hallway in a room, sitting on a rug on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her. She was a small, fragile looking woman who seemed much older than anyone's grandmother.  
  
"Señora Brujito," Odin greeted, nodding his head reverently. "It is good to see that you are well."  
  
"I'm old, Odin," her accent was much thicker than Anacleta's, and it was nearly impossible to distinguish particular words. "Stop with the pleasantries; I know you're here about the Incan demon."  
  
"Do you know anything about it, señora?" Duo asked, kneeling down on the ground - prepared to take in any information señora Brujito had to offer.  
  
"The old stories say: When the demon came, it carried beautiful men on its back, and the Incans treated these men like gods. The men demanded items from the Incans. Gold, jewels, women...whatever they could take. And the Incans truly held respect in these men, trying to keep them benevolent towards their people. One evening an Incan warrior crept into the building where the men slept and killed them all. The king believed that the men died in an attempt to return to heaven with the other gods, and a ceremonial sacrifice was held to aide the men in their journey to heaven. It says, though, that the demon got angry and destroyed several families in its rage before they were able to combine it." She leaned back slightly. "That is all I know."  
  
Odin left, hearing Duo mutter a quick thanks before hurrying after him. "It looks like we have conflicting details," Odin's gaze seemed far off, as if he was deep in thought.  
  
"Either way we have to go to Cuzco," Duo narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Why didn't it seem like señora likes you very much?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. We need to borrow a car to get to Cuzco. We'll uncover more as we get closer to the ruins of the ancient cities."  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 2  
  
[1] "We need to find the monster of the sea." ~ "What?" ~ "The monster! There is a story with a white monster. It came from the sea. The Incas thought that it was a god." ~ "Ahhh...yes, the monster of the sea. I haven't seen it but I think that he lived with the king of the Incas." ~ "With the king?" ~ "Yes. The monster wanted many things from the Incas. It brought very beautiful men. The Incas loved the men very much and they were very sad when the bodies of these gods died and their souls returned to the sky." ~ "Thank you, ma'am."  
[2] "Why?"  
[3] The Spanish equivalent of gaijin although I can't remember if gringo refers to just Americans or foreigners in general.  
[4] "Well, he (señor more being used for formality than anything) is very handsome." ~ "Thank you, miss. But I already have a lover (note the "o" at the end of "amarado" signifying masculinity of the said lover) who would not be very happy if I was to abandon him." 


	4. Part 3

+ Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 3  
+ Author: Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
+ Rating: PG-13   
+ Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
+ Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
+ Archive: Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
+ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend. ^_^  
+ Comments: //Lyrics// and *emphasis* and 'thought' and [flashback], some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.  
  
*~**~*  
En route from USA to Norway  
*~**~*  
  
Trowa Barton had the small aircraft kicked into auto-pilot as he and Heero looked through various texts on Norse myth and legend. Even he had to admit that he had gotten used to having Duo around. He didn't miss the research, that was for sure.  
  
"Nagifar is a ship that the Goddess of Death Hel made out of dead humans' fingernails," Heero read outloud. "When people trim their fingernails, the construction of Nagifar is delayed. It will be launched at Ragnarok from Jotunheim loaded with armed giants, ready to fight the gods." Trowa could hear him flipping back and forth between pages, most likely looking up the other words mentioned. "Ragnarok sounds like the Norse version of the Apocalypse. It says here that it is to begin with several harsh winters in a row, and it will mark the end of the era. There will be battles all over the world... The wolf will swallow the sun, and the moon will be caught by another wolf. Stars will disappear, mountains will fall, trees will be uprooted... Nagifar will be loosed from its moorings and captured by Hrym, the leader of the giants. All will meet in battle at Vigard. It describes who will fight whom, and then it says that the earth will burn before sinking into the ocean."  
  
"Sounds like a good time," Trowa muttered dryly. He looked over at the instruments, checking their heading and the altimeter. Everything looked fine, and from the way the temperature gauge kept getting lower and lower was a sure sign they were headed in romotely the right direction. "Nagifar seems to be the catalyst in order for Ragnarok to actually happen. Maybe if it were stolen the gods and giants wouldn't be able to fight each other."  
  
"Or if people kept trimming their nails," Heero pointed out.  
  
"It's just a myth, though. It couldn't really happen."  
  
Heero turned his view to outside the airplane, Trowa noticing his friend's gaze become distant. Heero never quite told anyone what had happened in the cavern after Duo and Trowa left, but the pilot had a suspicion that maybe the power and stories of the ancient gods weren't so fictitious. He had seen the Egyptian god Ra with his own two eyes, but when Heero hadn't discussed it further, Trowa figured the heat was affecting all of them and the cavern just happened to collapse.  
  
This instance, however, did seem to be just a myth. A wolf could not swallow the sun and there was no way the earth could sink into the ocean, even though it had happened to Atlantis. Trowa shook his head. It seemed that life was becoming more complicated everyday.  
  
Trowa noticed Heero reaching into his bag, pulling out a pair of binoculars and looking out a side viewport to the ocean below. Trowa was about to ask what the archaeologist was looking at when Heero began to speak on his own.  
  
"It looks like an OZ aircraft carrier and a trio of subs right below us. Are we under the radar?"  
  
"No," Trowa grimaced, switching the plane back into manual control. "They might not have noticed us yet."  
  
"How far until we reach Oslo?"  
  
Trowa did a quick mental calculation. "Half an hour, tops. Why?"  
  
Heero leaned back in his seat, shrugging casually. "They seem to be preparing to launch their fighters."  
  
Trowa swore until his breath, forcing more speed as he pressed on the throttle. He had just gotten this craft running to his specifications. He wasn't about to have her blown out of the sky by a remnant of OZ. Tossing the books to the side and recommending that they fasten their harnesses, Trowa forced the craft into a steep climb, temporarily hiding in a thick patch of clouds until they came up with a better idea.  
  
"We're two minutes outside of land. I can drop it down to two hundred feet max, open the hatch, and switch the automatic rifle mounted on the belly to shoot at anything that moves. If the guns don't take care of the planes we can lose them in the fjords."  
  
Trowa quickly switched on the automatic rifle, dropping out of the cloud cover to better see the OZ aircraft. He hadn't put his own radar in this particular plane yet, and needed to reduce as many blindspots as possible. He could hear the clatter of the rifle outside, and the sound of hot lead striking metal as he twisted closer and closer to the line of land on the horizen. One of the OZ planes was down, crashing to the ocean below; two more were smoking heavily and going back to the carrier, trying to evade shots from the rifle. That left two.  
  
The plane jolted suddenly, Trowa looking out the starboard window to see a chunk of the wing mission. He had to fight the throttle to compensate for the damage, but he was still steadily losing control of the plane. They just needed another hit or a passing wind to break off the end of the wing and they would be sent into a spiral towards the ocean. The unnerving part about the whole situation was how Heero sat in his seat, calm. His calculating eyes took in the surroundings, and Trowa could almost see him weighing options in his head.  
  
"New plan," Heero suggested. "In thirty seconds we'll be outside land. Turn off the gun and turn on the autopilot to compensate for the damage. Once we get over land, we can just jump out the hatch with the parachutes. The pilots could see up jump and not keep going after the plane, but if it works, the plane will crash and they'll leave, thinking we were still onboard."  
  
Trowa bit his lip. It seemed to be the best option left, but he didn't like it. There were only two planes left and there was no way they could keep evading the system he installed for much longer. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Heero's plan was the only chance they had of getting out of this alive. Trowa nodded slightly, and Heero moved to the back of the plane to gather their packs and parachutes. The snow-covered ground would camoflauge their 'chutes enough to not be obvious to the OZ pilot. He finished setting the controls before joining Heero out back.  
  
The Japanese-American had finished adjusting the parachute to his back, holding his own back in the crook of his elbows. He unlocked and opened the hatch, waiting for Trowa before jumping. The taller man quickly followed, opening his 'chute after counting to seven. The OZ pilot went after the plane, apparently not having seen the two men jump out, his own weaponry chewing away at the plane until it twisted into a nosedive and drove into the ground.  
  
Trowa couldn't help but sigh as he drifted down in the cool air. Heero seemed to love breaking his toys.  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 3 


	5. Part 4

+ Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 4  
+ Author: Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
+ Rating: PG-13   
+ Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
+ Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
+ Archive: Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
+ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend. ^_^  
+ Comments: //Lyrics// and *emphasis* and 'thought' and [flashback], some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.  
  
*~**~*  
Vienna, Austria-Hungary  
*~**~*  
  
The moment General Treize Khushrenada was killed didn't signify the end of OZ to the world. It was true that OZ as a unified political power was gone, but several factions branched off from the main group, each fighting the other while claiming to be carrying out the late general's dreams. Lady Ann Une, formerly Treize's second-in-command, was in power of the main OZ faction, holding up the fort in Vienna, trying to bring back together those who wanted to keep OZ together for what it stood for. Power.  
  
"Lady Une!" called Lieutenant Otto, the officer currently in charge of overseeing any OZ military movement. "I'm receiving reports stating that a small aircraft with the same markings as the one Doctor Yuy often uses was shot down over Norway after destroying one of our own fighters and damagings two others."  
  
Her eyes were closed, head lowered, and expression somewhat serene. 'Mister Treize, if the reports are true, you did not die in vain. I'm sorry I couldn't prolong Yuy's suffering as he did yours, but I wasn't notified.' Her expression hardened. 'I will bring in the commander who obstructed justice.'  
  
"Otto, I want to know who was in command of the vessel and have him brought in for not requesting my authorization of the attack. They will pay for taking their own initiative."  
  
The lieutenant saluted sharply, hurrying out a, "Yes, ma'am," before returning to his post to carry out his orders.  
  
"You're too kind to me, my Lady; carrying out my will when you are now free to carry your own."  
  
Brown eyes softened at the sound of the voice. Une turned to find its source, but as in the past couple months, it eluded her. "My will is your will, Mister Treize."  
  
She could feel Treize's smile, even if she couldn't see it. The memory of the soft curve his lips would form was enough for her. When she joined OZ, she had pledged to serve General Khushrenada and his cause. Treize wouldn't let his people down. Especially not after they've accomplished so much.  
  
Lady Une stood from her seat, moving to stand next to the window. Even though the air was cool, she pushed open the window to let in some fresh air. It wasn't a cool breeze that her mind's eye saw brushing her hair away from the nape of her neck, but her beloved general. His hands were cool, much like his gaze, and he held her in a way that was supportive and lent his strength. Une couldn't see how the other OZ soldiers had struggled without Treize's direct leadership since the accident in Egypt. OZ was a part of them all and Treize, as its head, should be as well.  
  
"Yuy won't be dead, despite what the reports say. We couldn't kill him before, so I doubt the imbecile commander and his fleet would have succeeded so easily. Barton will be with him in Norway, and maybe even Maxwell."  
  
Lady Une couldn't help but smile at the tone of voice in which Treize spoke the longhaired man's name. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't been jealous of the attention General Khushrenada lavished on the young man. She hated him for the attention he received, and hated him even more for the fact that he had whole-heartedly rejected being embraced by a man as wonderful as Treize. Une was happy to hear the contempt in her general's voice, and it filled her with hope that maybe he would finally notice her undying devotion.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of it, sir?" she asked, mentally reviewing the various toture she could put on the archaeologist and his friends.  
  
"No, dear Lady," Treize replied. She could feel his breath on her face. "You need to stay safe away from harm's way. OZ would certainly collapse without your support, so you must stay hidden. Sent someone you trust will get the job done, and make sure your orders are explicit so they know exactly what they need to do. Soldiers are no better than animals, at times, and you need to make sure to treat them that way."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lady Une looked at the direction the sound came from, glaring at whoever was intruding her time with General Khushrenada. "Who is it?"  
  
"Lieutenant Otto, ma'am, with news."  
  
She could feel that Treize had hidden himself, which was good because she didn't want to have to share him with anyone else. "You may enter."  
  
Otto saluted with his usual formality before beginning his report. "The captain said that they searched the wreckage and there were no bodies found, ma'am. There is no way the bodies could have disintegrated since the explosion wouldn't have been hot enough, so they either survived or evacuated the aircraft before it crashed. I sent out a fleet to retrieve the captain as well as a man to take over his command. He will be here shortly to receive your reprimand."  
  
"There will be no reprimand from myself. He'll get the message when he is delivered directly to Colditz[1]. He will stay there until I can come up with someplace better for him to be sent. You're dismissed, Lieutenant." Sensing that his presence was no longer necessary, Otto left as quickly as he had entered.  
  
"Lieutenant Otto seems like a good soldier, Lady, why don't you have him carry out your word?"  
  
"If you feel that Otto is the man for the job, General, I can only believe you. I'll notify the lieutenant the next chance I get that it will be his job to track down Doctor Heero Yuy and his friends and take vengeance for your death."  
  
"Good, my Lady, but now you must rest for trying times are soon to be upon us."  
  
Une felt overwhelming exhaustion as Treize's presence lead her towards her sleeping chamber. She lie down in the bed, feeling his hand caress her face and hair. 'I promise to you, Mister Treize, that I will accomplish your dream.'  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 4  
  
[1] From what I can tell (the page was in German and the Babelfish translation is all screwed up) Colditz was a castle used in WWII as a military prison. I'm 90% certain it is in Germany. SOURCE: 


	6. Part 5

+ Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 5  
+ Author: Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
+ Rating: PG-13   
+ Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
+ Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
+ Archive: Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
+ Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend. ^_^  
+ Comments: //Lyrics// and *emphasis* and 'thought' and [flashback], some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.  
  
*~**~*  
Stavanger, Norway  
*~**~*  
  
Norway was swarming with OZ officials; OZ hadn't had anything in the means of a power hold in Norway - which stayed relatively neutral when it came between OZ and their opposition - but it was a little odd considering how Heero doubted the organization wanted to see him dead *that* badly. From what Heero could tell while watching from his vantage point through his binoculars, the aircraft carrier that had launched the fighter planes was receiving a change in command.  
  
Heero heard footsteps approaching from behind him. "I found a guy who'll let us borrow a car, but we have to bring it back in one piece."  
  
The archaeologist turned, smirkly slightly at Trowa. "It looks like I'll be walking, then."  
  
The taller man nodded his head at the procession down below. "What's going on?"  
  
"The carrier is receiving a new commander. It looks like the old captain is being put under military arrest."  
  
"You think it has something to do with us?"  
  
Heero crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his gaze. "I wouldn't think OZ would be punishing anyone for my death."  
  
Trowa snorted. "That's your ego talking. Maybe whoever doesn't want you dead would rather do it himself."  
  
"It's a possibility," the Japanese-American slipped his binoculars into his sack. "Now where's this ride of ours?"  
  
The said ride turned out to be a tan Horch[1] that couldn't have been more than a couple years old, but the Horch had definitely seen more than its share of days. The body looked like it was rusting out, and the fender was half falling off, but the engine worked and the wheels were relatively whole, which seemed to be all that mattered.  
  
The drive was fairly peaceful once they got out of the city. The land was green and mountainous, and on more than one occasion did they have to stop and wait for a herd of oxen to cross the road before they could continue. The people they passed look tired and weathered, most likely from the harsh weather conditions they endured yearly opposed to OZ's powerhold on the country.  
  
"If the Nagifar did exist, Oslo would be the best place to start. They'd keep something of such significance in the capital, most likely near the Oslofjord since it *is* a boat. We should try the Vikingskipshuset first," Heero was looking between a map and his notebook, trying to find any correlating terms, but nothing was looking like an exact match. The Vikingskipshuset was essentially the Norse version of a naval museum. It had on display the world's pair of the best preserved wooden Viking ships from the ninth century. While saying nothing about Nagifar, the Vikingskipshuset should have some of the information they needed. "It says the museum is west of central Oslo on the Bygdøy peninsula."  
  
"Shit," Trowa cursed under his breath. Heero looked up in time to see a barricade going across the road as it approached Oslo, an OZ patrol truck parked on the side. There were only two officers, but Heero knew backup was just a radio away, and neither he nor Trowa had their pistols easily accessible.  
  
Heero looked closely at the uniforms, making out their entry-level rank pins. They weren't the pick of the litter; fresh recruits would be easier to deal with than any of the officers that were with General Khushrenada in Egypt and would possibly know who the two men in the Horch were. They were muttering a few words back and forth when Heero and Trowa approached, the latter arching an eyebrow in mock-irritation and clearing his throat.  
  
The soldiers jumped, snapping to attention before addressing the Americans in heavily accented English. "You want pazz for Ozlo?"  
  
"Why is the city blocked off?" Heero didn't feel threatened by the soldiers, seeing they were only arms with nightsticks and a small firearm that had four shots, tops.  
  
"Iz being prepared for an OZ delegashun. Zoldiers haff to clean Ozlo and decorate it for the arrival of our General."  
  
Trowa and Heero exchanged a questioning gaze. "I heard that General Khushrenada was killed," Trowa probed, trying to find out who was in control of OZ.  
  
"Lady Une iz in charge now, sirz, but she iz zending a reprezentative to meet the man whoze killing of archaeologizt Doctor Yuy waz unauthorized. No one knowz thiz for certain, but he was relieved of command thiz morning, and it'z the only logical explanashun." The soldier looked at his companion. "Our orderz are too keep out thoze who want to azzazinate the reprezentative. Now, we must know your buzinezz in Ozlo."  
  
Heero couldn't help but smirk. This was all too easily. "We're just here to visit the Vikingskipshuset. To see the," the Japanese-American frowned, pretending he couldn't recall the name. "The boat that was discovered a couple decades back..."  
  
"Ah, the Ozeburg is a lovely craft for zomething zo old. I zaw her myzelf. You interezted in ships?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," Trowa replied.  
  
The soldier's companion spoke up for the first time. His English was less accented than his comrade's. "We shall let you pass, but if you cause any trouble, we will come after you. I guarantee it."  
  
They lifted the barricade, waving for the Horch to go through.  
  
"Go day, sirz!" the soldier called after them, and even Trowa couldn't help but burst out laughing as they drove to the capital city.  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 5  
  
A/N: I have never been to Norway; I haven't seen many pictures of Norway; I don't really even know much about Norway, so I'm BSing a little. Don't take anything I say as a fact because I'm pulling it out of my ass. ^_^ Creative license.  
  
[1] German car. IMAGE: & SOURCE: (great site for images of older cars). 


	7. Part 6

Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 6  
Author: Emily  
Rating: PG-13  
Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend.  
Comments/Lyrics/ and emphasis and 'thought' and flashback, some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.

Cuzco, Peru

Duo sighed deeply, collapsing back on the mattress of his rented room. It was lumpy and much too hard, but that wasn't what upset him. In the past few months, he had gotten used to sharing his bed again, and the expanse of the mattress just made him feel lonely. He closed his eyes, imagining the musky scent and gentle embrace of his lover. During the years they had been apart, Duo had forgotten how gentle Heero could be; he was relieved when he realized that part of Heero hadn't changed over time, and that the archaeologist's rough exterior wasn't his only side.

It hadn't been as difficult getting used to each other again as Duo thought it would be. Once Duo got over his initial fear of waking up one morning to find Heero no longer around, they got into a routine. Duo had to spend the first few weeks back in New York at Heero's place until he found one of his own near the school campus, and even in that period they never slept in the same bed. After the first month, though, it wasn't uncommon for either to wake up in an apartment that wasn't their own. This had been their first time apart since Duo's enprisonment by OZ back in Egypt, and he missed his lover greatly.

'I wonder if Doctor Lowe is missing anyone at home.' Duo frowned at the thought of the older man. He certainly was a mystery, not allowing Duo to be privy to any of his non-archaeological thoughts. The longhaired American didn't know if he was being paranoid or not, but it seemed that Doctor Lowe liked him more for his skills than as a person - almost as if he would despise Duo entirely if it wasn't for his knowledge with different cultures.

Duo shivered involuntarily at the thought of the other man's gaze when focused on him. His eyes were so intense, much like his lover's, but Heero's intensity was fueled from a far different source than whatever motivated Doctor Lowe.

His thoughts jumped to earlier that day when they reached their night's lodging. The older archaeologist had seemed to be watching his every move, as if he were waiting for Duo to do something. What that something was, however, Duo had no idea. He just wondered why Doctor Lowe kept insisting things stay on a purely professional level. The man definitely did not have a knack for conversation, so Duo had found his amusement in some of the local people, content to satiate their curiosity about his travels.

Duo rolled over, groaning outloud. He could tell he wasn't going to get much in the means of sleep this particular night. There was simply too much on his mind. The mugginess in the air wasn't helping much, either. He grinned nostalgically. It reminded him a little of Egypt, although with a lot less sand.

An image of Treize Khushrenada, his mouth twisted into a malicious sneer, flashed into his mind, and Duo had to force the memories away. That had been one of the larger struggles in his and Heero's relationship. What the former OZ general had put him through made Duo feel extremely insecure when his thoughts meandered back to that time. He wished it was something he just could have forgotten about, but no matter how hard he tried, the sound of Treize's voice - his face - always seemed to be right around the corner.

Duo hated the vulnerable side Khushrenada created in him.

But, he realized, Heero had given him a vulnerable side, as well. Where the general formed it through his abusive nature, Heero formed it through love. Duo didn't think much about the years they had been apart anymore. They were a little older and knew how to deal with a relationship in a more mature manner, but everything else seemed to be the same. Heero made him afraid of being abandoned again, but his lover seemed to understand this, and did everything in his power to make Duo feel like they were a part of each other's lives for good.

A faint breeze blew in through the window, briefly relieving Duo of the unrelenting humidity. 'I wonder if Heero's having problems sleeping, as well,' he thought, knowing that his lover was an hour or two ahead of him. He smiled to himself, remembering the first night he spent time in Heero's arms, surprised at the Japanese-American's fondness of cuddling. 'I doubt we'd stand to be within three feet of each other in this heat,' he sighed, rolling over onto his side. 'But at least he'd be someone to talk to, unlike Doctor Pole-up-my-ass in the room over.'

Duo stood to look out the window, thankful of the netting placed behind the glass for better protection against insects. The last thing he needed to get was malaria or smallpox. He caught a glimpse of the moon, dozens of myths rushing through his mind faster than he could blink, some cultures proclaiming it a separate deity while others thought it was an eye of their sole god. Duo's childhood in a church orphanage exposed him early on to Christianity, and while he didn't necessarily believe in that God, it did give him the desire to learn about what people all over the world believed in. He volunteered his teenage years at a local library, spending more time reading the books than shelving them, teaching himself the languages of the world while committing legends to memory. He had scored well enough on his tests to get a decent amount of money towards tuition at a university with a good human history department, most notably archaeology, anthropology, and mythology, which was where he met Heero Yuy - younger, brasher, but just as arrogant.

The longhaired American had to hold back the urge to snicker as he remembered their first encounter being entirely competitive as they were the highest ranking students in the class but knew that only one could be the best. Soon they got stuck together on a research project - the professor thinking she had a sense of humor - and they realized that they worked well together, becoming good friends. 'And a little more,' Duo added mentally.

He looked back at the moon, resigning himself to the idea that he should try and get some sleep whether he felt up to it or not. Duo turned, the moonlight reflecting off of the gold panther he had purchased from the boy peddler. He did feel that he was accurate in its symbolism to his lover, and just couldn't resist - no matter what garbage it turned out to be.

Duo slipped under the sheets, laying his head on the pillow before glancing out the window one last time. "Goodnight, Heero," he whispered softly. "I love you."

End Part 6


	8. Part 7

Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 7  
Author: Emily  
Rating: PG-13  
Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend.  
Comments/Lyrics/ and emphasis and 'thought' and flashback, some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.

Oslo, Norway

They had to wait a day, spending the night in the Horch in the outskirts of Oslo so that if OZ found out their location a getaway would be faster and easier. They didn't want to take risks, especially with so many of the soldiers around. Heero doubted that they'd try kill him and Trowa because of Une's latest reaction, but the archaeologist wasn't feeling to eager to test that theory and end up captured.

The pair started off the next morning, the Vikingskipshuset being easy to find once they cleared the traffic and pedestrians wanting to get a glimpse of the OZ officers as they went through the town. It seemed like Oslo was a generally quiet city, so when something did happen, everyone turned up to participate. This, of course, meant that the museum was empty with the exception of the employees, who just left Heero and Trowa alone to do as they wished.

The Oseburg was on a round pedestal in the middle of the museum, tinted skylights overhead to provide natural lighting without bleaching the wood. It was in the same general shape that Viking ships tended to be in - long and narrow with lots of oars, coming up in the front to look like the neck and head of a type of sea creature. The oars that were still remaining had scratches in them, presumably from the chains the oarsmen were kept in. The Vikings would use prisoners of war more often than their own warriors, using a system of chains and stakes to keep them bound to the ship, no matter what.

The battering ram projected just below the curve of the neck and the end of it was broken off. From looking at the fracture Heero could tell that age and wear didn't just cause it to snap off, but that the sharp end was lost in a battle a long time ago. Sharp Prussian blue eyes caught sight of a lighter-colored sliver in the ram, and on closer inspection, almost couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Trowa?" he asked, catching the attention of his friend who was reading through the narrative history the museum provided with the display. "What does this look like to you?"

The taller man moved to stand next to Heero, fixing his gaze on the item in question. Trowa's eyes narrowed, looking like he didn't believe what he saw, either. "Is that...a fingernail?"

"That's what I thought," Heero affirmed, glancing around to see if there was anybody else around. All the guards had their attention outside, watching as the OZ admiral was driven through the streets. He reached forward, carefully pulling it out of the wood. "It isn't really a nail," he concluded, noting the opacity and the complete lack of decay. "Fingernails and hair are made the same in the body, so they decay the same." Heero tapped against it, using his senses to test the material. "This is ivory."

"How would the Vikings get their hands on ivory?" Trowa asked. "And even then, would it create a buoyant vessel?"

Heero shrugged. "Maybe the Vikings had been to Africa, or at least traded with the tribes. They could have gotten it from the Spanish, too. Hundreds of years spent raiding villages, they probably found a lot of ivory from Spain to South Africa. As for buoyancy... The Vikings were master ship craftsmen. They probably could make anything float, if they needed it to."

"So assuming that is a piece of the Nagifar, how would it help?"

Heero stood back up, raking his fingers through his hair. He glanced at the description of the Oseburg, the information that he had read about flashing through his mind. "The Oseburg served as a patrol ship for the coastline. The Viking Navy, so to speak, would have kept Nagifar docked, kept away from people." Heero paused. "What if it had been stolen?"

"The Vikings would have sent ships out to regain control. The Oseburg would have been sent out after it, if it hadn't been there already. The king would have been pissed. Knowing Viking rage, there would have been executions, which would have been kept track of in the military records," Trowa looked at the walls lined with exerpts from Viking naval history. "Something would have turned up."

Heero nodded, smirking slightly. "We should try the library. They'll have ancient records on file. The only problem is that they will be kept hidden somewhere and a transcript would need to be requested in advanced. We can go scope it out now, and come back tonight when their closed if there isn't a way to get a hold of those records."

The library was down the street several blocks and just to the left of the ship museum, being a small building when looking at it from the street, but revealing several basement levels as well as the four above-ground ones. This was the oldest library in the city, opposed to the more modern one with the up-to-date texts. This library was also family run and grant-based, giving it the advantage of having the artifacts of greater use to archaeologists and anthropologists looking into information on ancient Norway, which was the exact reason why Heero and Trowa were there to begin with.

A middle-aged man looked up at them briefly as they entered, going back down to his books when he saw that it was nothing of his particular interest. 'Duo would just outright ask for the documents,' Heero thought, having long ago realized how useful his longhaired lover's amiability was in trying to get information from people. The Japanese-American considered that option for a moment, but he knew it wouldn't work. Heero also considered just flashing his college identification card and request the materials but that could flag the attention of OZ.

The oldest texts were in the lowest basement level, which was surprisingly dry and dim enough to perfectly preserve the pages which they were written on. Norse paper was a little more substantial than papyrus or parchment, having been woven from cloth and written on with inks that were mixtures of liquids identified from anything such as juice to animal blood. There was, thankfully, a cross-referencing guide, but they hadn't the slightest idea as to what keywords they should start under.

"Maybe starting with 'Executions' and 'Naval History' would be the best," Heero suggested, handing out the alphabetized volumes that linked to the corresponding texts in the library. It took them the better part of five hours, but what they were looking for was stumbled across when Trowa was looking up 'Slaves' under the subheading of 'Mutiny.'

"Look at this one," Trowa said, sliding the protected document across the table they had taken up at.

Heero glanced at the record, translated into English in a footnote attached to the bottom. "Oar-slaves commandeered a vessel that the king kept under guard in his personal collection. They tried to escape through the fjords and into the ocean, so the Oseburg was sent to bring them back. Oseburg was found later, damaged and filled with the bodies of the crew, its oarsmen also freed." Heero scanned the notation further. "Then there's a note that the scribe put to remind himself to put in the order for a vessel to replace the one the king lost, but he isn't certain if there's enough ivory to make one just like it. This is what we needed."

Trowa folded his arms over his chest. "But if they escaped, that means Nagifar could be anywhere."

Heero scratched at his neck thoughtfully. "Ivory would be heavier than wood, so they'd be exhausted after rowing for so many days straight. We need maps of the currents to see where they could end up and go from there."

"Venice?" Trowa asked, getting a nod from the archaeologist in response. "Great. Do you think Lucrezia will want to help us?"

Heero shrugged. "Won't hurt to try."

End Part 7


	9. Part 8

Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 8  
Author: Emily  
Rating: PG-13  
Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend.  
Comments/Lyrics/ and emphasis and 'thought' and flashback, some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.

Colditz, Germany

OZ Sargeant Alric Wagenheber casually lit a cigarette outside the cell in which the former Admiral Uskyldig awaited the arrival of Lady Une. The man was surprisingly composed for a man who was sure to meet his doom. Une's fierce temper was known throughout OZ, and all of its soldiers secretly pitied the man who had caused the death of General Treize Khushrenada, knowing that Une would not sleep soundly until she had her vengeance. None dared to voice these thoughts, though, knowing that they'd make themselves the victims of her wrath if they did.

At the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, Wagenheber immediately dropped the cigarette, twisted it with his heel. A procession of guards stopped at the cell, one of them pulling out a pair of keys. "We're here for the prisoner. Lady Une is ready to see him now."

Wagenheber nodded mutely as he stepped aside, letting the men do what they needed to do. Uskyldig was out of his hands now, and he let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Une would come get the man herself and that she'd find some spot on his uniform that would get him executed.

OZ had certainly changed since General Khushrenada's death. It was... 'Less fun,' Wagenheber realized. Before some slacking in protocol was allowed as long as performance wasn't hindered. Then Une took charge, and she made life a lot more ugly for everyone enlisted.

The procession left, dragging the grizzled Uskyldig along with them. Wagenheber waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before pulling out his pack again and lighting another. Nobody had kept him from smoking in the prison before. All the prisoners here were going to die here, so it wasn't like they were worried about the public health. It was more of a relief when someone died of an illness instead of just rotting away, because it meant they wouldn't have to watch the man whine and gripe about how hungry he was and how cruel OZ was in whatever language they spoke.

Wagenheber, deciding he was suddenly bored, pulled the newspaper he kept in his back pocket out and glanced over the headlines. Nothing particularly exciting seemed to be going on, either, since Une took over. When Treize was in charge, the world was constantly talking about what OZ was up to these days. But now, it's like they weren't there - even with the military presence that occupied every corner of the planet.

The sargeant jumped when he heard a pained scream echoing down the hallways, shivering involuntarily. He had heard rumors that Lady Une snapped when Treize was killed. He heard that the soldiers who served directly under her would hear Une talking to herself as if someone else was standing right beside her. Some speculated that it was Khushrenada's ghost she was talking to, and that he was guiding her actions to finish building the OZ he had envisioned, but all her actions seemed to be going in the opposite direction.

"What's in the news, Sarge?" called a prisoner down the hall that the guards liked to call Polly amongst themselves, but Wagenheber was yet to figure out why.

"Just a crock of shit about some guy inheriting a fortune from his dead uncle," he replied, lying of course. He wasn't supposed to humor these people by letting them know about the outside world. To them, time never passed in Colditz. They just waited. That's why Wagenheber kept the latest news with him - to make sure he wasn't locked up like the prisoners.

"That's what you always tell me, Sarge," Polly responded, his voice sounding worn and beaten. "Nobody has a fortune anymore." He was quiet for a moment. "The guys down the hall caught a rat. Do you want some, Sarge?"

"Bumsen weg."1

Wagenheber grinned at the soldier who was coming his way. "Come to relieve me for the night?"

The man grunted, nodding. He was a newer addition to the team at Colditz, and the higher-ups let him have the night guard early on because the guy was huge and knew how to use a pistol pretty damn well. The sargeant watched as the larger man took up his post, looking like a giant in the small stone corridor.

Wagenheber left as quickly as possible, eager to leave his station and go on to something that a normal man his age would be doing. The sun was just setting when he got home, and his wife had dinner on the table, food untouched since the family was waiting for him. He shut the door loudly behind him to announce his arrival, causing Gretchen, his seven-year-old daughter, to come flying out of another room to give her father a hug.

"Hello, my princess," he greeted with a laugh, putting down the briefcase that held all the daily reports he was required to work on to lift Gretchen into the air. She giggled in delight, and he couldn't help but smile.

She was the only reason he still worked for OZ. The money a man of his rank made was decent enough that they could live comfortably and she could go to a good school. He didn't care much for how they were trying to control the world. When Khushrenada died, he thought the organization would fall apart and he'd be left jobless with a family to support, but Lady Une took hold almost immediately. Wagenheber knew that there was a group of soldiers plotting to overthrow Une and put another man in charge, one who claimed to be Treize's cousin, but he knew that it wouldn't be a successful campaign. Too many people were loyal to Une.

Wagenheber walked to his dining room, greeting his wife with a kiss as Gretchen sat and began to pile food on her plate. 'It seems,' he thought, 'that OZ is preparing to go to war within itself. We cannot afford for this to happen. We must stick with Une, even if her ideals of revenge are wrong. Otherwise she'll destroy us all.'

End Part 8

1"Fuck off" in German according to a website that said "Gomen nasai" is Japanese for "You are very cute". LOL. Yeah. My reliable sources. I only took it because I was tired and needed something to put there. Someone please tell me if it's wrong.


	10. Part 9

Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 9  
Author: Emily  
Rating: PG-13  
Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend.  
Comments/Lyrics/ and emphasis and 'thought' and flashback, some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.

Cuzco, Peru

Doctor Odin Lowe watched as Duo Maxwell spoke quietly to an adolescent girl they passed on the road. It irritated him that they were speaking in whispered tones - he didn't understand any Spanish, besides the basics that all foreign travelers needed to barely get by. He had done all of his major fieldwork in Japan and then in the United States, writing articles for National Geographic when he needed money and didn't feel like going out on a dig. Lowe had to find ways to keep the money coming - especially during the Great Depression - and he often went back to Japan because, if nothing else, there was always someone who wanted to learn English.

"She said we aren't too far from the ruins," Maxwell said when he returned, pushing sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes. "It's about five miles or so, and she suggested we leave the truck because it'll hurt more than help."

Odin scowled. "Did she say we should leave the keys, too, so it'll be easier for her to steal it from us?"

He didn't miss the dark glare the younger man sent his way. "You can wait here if you have trust issues with the locals."

The archaeologist was tempted, but if Duo were to find something while looking at the ruins, he didn't want the younger man taking all the credit for the discovery. Lowe had done a full background check on him, and he was aware of Maxwell being an orphan and his brief stint as a street urchin. He didn't want to risk his findings to someone who was used to stealing in order to survive.

After a long, uneasy silence, Duo sighed and began to walk down the worn path that led to Machu Picchu, the most famous and best kept of all the Incan ruins. It was hot - muggy with tons of mosquitos swarming around the two men. Doctor Lowe could hear the deep rumble of a male howler monkey in the distance, knowing that the species could be heard from miles away. As they started to climb up-hill, Lowe couldn't help but wonder if Duo was certain of where they were going.

"This is the correct direction, right?" he asked, voicing his doubts.

Duo shrugged almost nonchalantly, Odin wondering how the younger man could be so calm faced with the possibility of being horribly lost. "Don't know; it's not like I've ever been to Machu Picchu before."

"So we're lost."

Duo spun around to face the older man, his expression full of ire. "Well I haven't seen you being much help during any of this! All you have done is follow me around while I gathered all the information and spoke to every person we met while you made all the decisions. On top of that, you have been an unsociable asshole this entire time, and I think I'm going insane because I've been getting more meaningful conversations out of talking to myself than any of my exchanges with you. What's your problem, anyway? You're the one who invited me out here but you attack everything I say or do."

Odin clenched his jaw, unwilling to answer all of Duo's questions, but there was at least one he could handle for the moment. "I invited you based on your skills, not because I wanted to go on some bonding trip where we shared every detail of our lives, no matter how insignificant. Not to mention how difficult it is for me to think when you won't shut up even for a minute." He was slightly amused when he noticed Duo's hands clenching into fists at his side. "Besides we have more important things to worry about."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Duo practically snarled.

Lowe nodded at the jungle all around them. "A group of tribal huntsmen has been following us for a least the last mile and a half. I get a glimpse of one every now and then. So far I've been able to distinguish at least five different huntsmen. All are armed with spears that appeared to be decorated with quetzal feathers."

He saw Duo look around apprehensively, listening for the telltale sound of movement in the foliage, but all was deathly silent. Even the howler monkey seemed to have left his post. Duo dropped his knapsack to the ground, slowly raising his hands in the air and looking at Odin as if he should do the same. Slowly dark-skinned faces began to reveal themselves in the jungle, forming a circle around the two Americans so they wouldn't suddenly run off.

"Nosotros venimos en paz,"1 Duo said, which Odin found pretty stupid because most of the tribes spoke there own dialects that didn't even resemble Spanish.

The native that seemed to be in charge due to his more elaborate face and body paintings nodded wordlessly at two of the huntsmen, who stepped forward and poked at the men in the backs with their spears, urging them to walk in the direction they dictated.

"What the hell did you say to them?" Odin growled through clenched teeth.

"That we weren't an enemy. There's a chance they didn't understand-"

"We understand fine, White Man," the leader said in extremely accented English. "Missionaries come through to us and teach the children."

Odin shook his head as Duo's eyes widened comically in surprise. "So where are you taking us?"

"Away from our village. White Man brings trouble whenever he come."

Doctor Lowe's interest perked up, wondering if the head huntsman knew anything about the sea demon they had come in search of to begin with. "Do you know about a sea monster that carried the gods?"

The huntsman grunted an affirmative. "My people learned overtime that the monster carried White Man who brought over more White Man who destroyed our lands and made us rebuild our great cities."

"We're just looking for the monster - to prove if it exists or not. If you can bring us to it, or show examples that it lived, we'll go back to where we came from and leave you and your people alone."

He seemed to consider this. "What will you trade for the favor?"

"Money, of course," Odin responded, not sure what else the huntsman would be expecting. 'That's what people perform services for, isn't it? What else would they possibly need?'

Lowe caught Duo rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision. "Ignore my...partner. He doesn't know how to trade properly. I can offer enough corn, rice, and grains to sustain your village for years to come."

"This White Man drive a good bargain," the huntsman grinned. "My name is Agoztar."

"My name is Duo, and this is Odin," the longhaired American introduced the pair. "Can you take us to Machu Picchu?"

Agoztar seemed to think for a moment. "The ancient ruins? Yes. We can spend the night there, if you wish. It will take us a long time to get there, though, since we are far off the trail."

Doctor Lowe saw the sheepish grin he got from Duo, and he was actually glad that the huntsmen decided to trail them or only God knows where they would have ended up.

'And getting lost in the rainforest would have ended with one of us killing the other. I have more reason to want to take his life more than he realizes.'

End Part 9

1 "We come in peace." Yes, I know that's what aliens always say in cheap sci-fi flicks, but really, what else was he gonna say?


	11. Part 10

Title: The Quest for Nagifar - Part 10  
Author: Emily  
Rating: PG-13  
Couplings: 1x2, 3x4, 11+13  
Warnings: action, adventure, language, angst, yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't own Indiana Jones, either. Both belong to something bigger than I could ever comprehend.  
Comments/Lyrics/ and emphasis and 'thought' and flashback, some may not be used in this fic...it's just a heads-up. Sequel to "Heero Yuy and the Eye of Horus". Starts up maybe two or three months after its epilogue. You don't need to have read "HYatEoH" in order to understand this fic, but it would be nice.

Venice, Italy

Lucrezia Noin was the daughter of one of the richest ship building companies in Europe. This was why they chose to go to her, knowing that she more than anyone would have access to the information they sought out. She would have maps of the global currents as well as ways to calculate destinations a ship could reach judging from size, weight, and - in this case - the strength of the crew. The only problem was due to the fact that Lucrezia and Zechs Marquise were friends, if not more.

But Doctor Marquise seemed to have disappeared from the archaeological world after his search for the Eye of Horus. If he was on his own secret dig that no one had caught wind of or just decided to sit back and relax for a little while, none of his contemporaries seemed to know.

"She won't help for free as she did in the old days," Trowa said, trying to remember how much money they had between them.

They had a taxi bring them to the factory, knowing that at this particular time of day Noin would be working instead of sitting around at the family estate.

"Doctor Yuy," a man greeted at the door, standing and coming towards the pair so he could shake hands with Heero, nodding politely in Trowa's direction. "I'm not certain if Miss Noin will be pleased to see you or not."

"Is she here?" Heero asked. "We need her help."

The doorman nodded. "I can bring you to her, but if you are given the help you need or not is up to Miss Noin. Follow me, please."

Trowa took note of his surroundings as they were led up staircases, most of which went by the actual production area to watch as men yielding sharp implements cut and shaped the wood as they saw fit. Boats as small as gondolas and ships as large as the wooden pleasure yachts that were so popular in the area were being crafted all around them, each one specially ordered by a company or an individual who wanted to add to their collection.

On the top floor they went to an office that, Trowa figured, would look out over the extend of the city, most notably the network of canals that Venice was so well known for. The doorman knocked quickly, notifying his presence, before opening the door and motioning for the two men to enter.

The office was decorated mainly in white with accenting blues and greens every now and then. Trowa couldn't figure the practicality of white carpeting - it probably got dirty easily and thus was a pain to uphold - but, he quickly realized, the high maintenance of it was to signify the money the company had and that its owners could afford to waste.

Noin was standing with her arms crossed, looking out one of the large windows that took up an entire side of the office. She was dressed in a less formal business suit of yellow and white that was probably an Italian designer label. She turned and - two the surprise of the two adventurers - smiled in their direction.

"Heero. Trowa," she greeted, her English accentless as her family had sent her to school in the United States for her childhood. "It's been awhile." She looked over at the doorman. "You can leave us - we need to speak in privacy."

"Yes, Miss Noin," the doorman replied, inclining his head respectfully before quietly shutting the door as he left.

"We need your help," Heero began. "We're tracking down a boat and need an idea on where to start looking."

Noin sighed. "Of course - you always were one to get right down to business, not even taking the time to catch up with an old friend." Her smile transformed into a knowing grin. "Or maybe you're rushed because the sooner you find what you're looking for, the sooner you get back to Mister Maxwell."

Trowa caught Heero's gaze, which seemed to say how-the-hell-does-she-know? The taller man just shrugged in response.

"I am in correspondence with Sally, you know. I'm happy for you, really. A lover is just what you need to," she winked playfully, "loosen up a little." Trowa couldn't help but smirk as he saw Heero turn a little red at the innuendo.

"We need maps," Heero began, quickly changing the subject, "of the Atlantic currents."

Lucrezia pulled some rolled up sheets out of a drawer, stretching it out on a table in the middle of the room and using paperweights to hold down the corners. "Starting point and what type of vessel are we talking about here?"

"Oslo, Norway, and it's a Viking ship made entirely of ivory."

Noin seemed to hesitate, unsure how to process this information. "Most ships that size need to be a certain weight so it can be carried easily on and off shore. Ivory would be heavier so the hull would be thinner, and the decorations would not have been as abundant seeing how the ivory itself would more than triple the value." She held a finger to her lip, looking over the map as she continued to think out loud. "Was there a destination in mind?"

Heero shook his head. "Oar-slaves stole it and used it to escape."

"The slaves didn't have as good a sense of direction because they didn't have the maps. They were too busy rowing to pay attention to what was around and how to get where. My guess is they would have tried to cross the Atlantic, towards the then undiscovered Americas. The Atlantic is rough, many probably fell overboard and got lost at sea, reducing their numbers to make rowing more and more difficult. Eventually they would have given up, just letting the current take them wherever it would." Lucrezia traced more along the path, pointing at the Eastern coast of South America. "Here is where you should start looking."

Trowa seemed doubtful. "Even if they ended up on the continent, finding the exact location would take years with more manpower than we have at our disposal right now."

Noin shrugged. "You asked for my expert opinion, and you got it. Just have a little faith in other people every now and then. It'll do you good."

"We'll start in Ecuador at the seacoast, asking around to see if anyone remembers any stories. We just have to hope for the best at this point," Heero's face took on the expression he normally bore when he had a lot to think about. "Thank you for your help, Lucrezia. I'll have Quatre send you out a check when we get back to the States."

Trowa thanked Noin as well, mentally wondering what sort of wild goose chase they had gotten themselves into. 'Let's just hope the people in Ecuador still tell stories from before the Spanish came to their land, and what life had been like for the ancient empires before them.' Trowa sighed. 'Otherwise this might take a long time.'

End Part 10


End file.
